


Dualism/Duelisms

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Ohtori Academy, Philosophy, Poetry, The Dueling System, and that matters, but I like them, but you don't need a knowledge of that to read this, mood study, specifically dualism, why yes I know no one reads these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: The challenger at the gate, the duelist at the rose.There are two illusions, there is only one truth.What is real and what is not?





	Dualism/Duelisms

The lone question in the sands, the singular brilliance.

En garde!

The dualistic thought process: of spirit and body.

The perfection of the heavens, the perfection of me.

That which will shine eternal.

Miraculous thought, simplistic thought.


End file.
